Would you go with me
by edward-cullens-wife14
Summary: Big city Author Bella just needs a break. She decides to take a month or two vacation in the small town of Rhodesville Tennessee. There she meets southern gentlemen Edward Cullen and his heartwarming family. When it comes down to it, will she be able to leave? Edward has a big heart, but it can also be broken easily. Cannon Couples! M for Future Lemons! Stick with me on this!
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Big city Author Bella, needs a break from all the Hustle and Bustle. She decides to use her profession as her excuse to take a nice long vacation in Tennessee. Hopefully a month or two in the small southern town of Rhodesville will get her creative juices flowing for her new book. It might also help that her next door neighbor is a true southern gentlemen..did we mention he's single?**

**Cannon Couples: E/B E/C R/E A/J**

**Warning: No Jacob in this story. Sorry.**

**Authors note: Hello everyone! Bear with me on this journey! It's my first story and I'm really trying to incorporate all the things I love in my fanfiction stories in one cute fluff filled southern package! I hope you all enjoy this and please review your hearts out and give me your honest opinions! Enough with my jibber jabber, on with the story...**

**Also side note! I listened to Josh Turners "Would you go with me" on repeat while thinking of what to write and what not. I will be listening to country music throughout this whole story and will always tell you the songs so you can get in the same mood as I was! **

Prologue

"You have a choice to make Bella.." Edward said, his voice slightly quivering. "I love you to death but I won't stop you. You could have a life here with me..everything you could possibly need and want is here! I don't get why you need to go back.."

I shook my head trying to fight back the tears. "Don't say stuff like that Edward!" I lowered myself onto the plush grass of our meadow. How did two months of pure bliss crumble in one day, it's like reality took a sledgehammer to my happy little bubble. I looked up at him and I swear it almost broke my heart. There was Edward, the greek god I came to know looking completely devastated with tears falling softly down his face.

I had broken a man whom I though could never be torn down. No matter how much I wanted to stay I knew I had to go back. I looked back up at him slowly, our eyes locked and I saw as he registered my silent answer. His brows scrunched together and he slowly nodded his head.

"Goodbye Bella.." and the last thing I saw was his truck taking off in the dirt through the tears pouring down my face.

**Please stay with me loves! I wanted to slowly easy everyone in. Obviously this is a "future take" from the story. I promise this ISN'T how the story ends! Tell me what you think the first chapter will be posted super soon...like maybe the same day as this haha! Please review!**

**~Ashley **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello loves! Here I am again! I'm going to try and update as much as possible because i know as a fellow fanfic reader I love having new updates and I love long chapters, so I'm going to try and give you all what you want! hahah**

**While writing this I listened to the country soundrop station on spotify, it just really put me in the mood because I really want this to be a heart warming country romance! Plus who wouldn't want Edward in tight jeans and cowboy boots! **

**I hope you all enjoy this and stick with me! Thank you so much for the reviews that I have already gotten simply from my prologue! **

**Anyways enough rambling, on with the story!**

**Ages:**

**Bella: 25**

**Edward: 28**

**Emmet: 27**

**Rosalie: 27**

**Alice: 25**

**Jasper: 27**

**Carlisle: 43**

**Esme: 42**

* * *

Bella's POV

Three hours. That's how long I had been sitting in front of my laptop trying to write my new children's book. I should have this down to a science already, with four books under my belt it should be easier than this, shouldn't it? I sighed and stood up from my rolling desk chair. For the past week I had been trying to find inspiration for my book, but I haven't been able to come up with anything.

I should probably introduce myself just so you aren't confused, my name is Bella Swan and I'm a twenty-five year old author in New York. Writing had always been a huge passion of mine and I knew if I could do anything for the rest of my life, that I'd want it to be writing. I originally started out with the idea to write a best selling novel...sadly to say I couldn't keep up with what the media deemed "In" at the time.

That's when I made my path to children's books, they are so much easier and so much more...special. I love children, they have a innocence about them that I honestly wish they could keep forever.

That's why books meant for kids are so amazing to write, because you really have to tap into everything thats good about the world and put it into a story, because at four or five all you see are the great spectacular things! You never really see anything bad...kids are lucky like that.

So here I am, trying to write a new book that will hopefully be a hit with my young little fans and I'm at a roadblock. I'm honestly at an idea brick wall, nothing is coming to me. I finally give up for the night walk through my small flat into my living room, where i plop down on the sofa. Grabbing the remote I flip through the channels finding nothing but infomercials and bad reality Tv show. Ew.

Suddenly something stops me, it's a commercial..a commercial for family vacations. and thats when I see it, beautiful images of golden colored ranches, beautiful horses and wrap around porch houses. Its Tennessee and it's beautiful, it looks way better than New York.

The only thing natural we have here is that god awful smell. Maybe I do deserve a little break..Ive worked hard, and maybe a break is just the thing I need for a little inspiration. I quickly grab my phone and call my agent, lets see how fast I can get a ticket to Rhodesville Tennessee. "Hey lisa...I have an idea.."

**~WYGWM~ **

(Still Bella's POV)

It has been a week since my decision to take a little vacation, and so far everything is on track. My agent thought it would be a good idea for me to get away for a while. In reality she's just hoping it gives me enough inspiration to write a best seller because that gives her bragging rights. But that's Lisa for ya.

I'm currently waiting at the airport, listening for my flight to be called. I tried to keep it comfy and casual for the flight with a button up shirt, blue jeans, a soft scarf, and my favorite boots. **(Picture on my profile). **The last thing I need is to start out this relaxing trip with being miserable on a plane.

My flight is called, and I start heading to the loading area with my carryon. As I'm walking I notice more and more cowboy hats popping up in my vision. I smile to myself, maybe I should get myself one of those, mental note to go shopping as soon as I land.

The flight wasn't so bad, you had the occasional baby crying, or the sleeping guy snoring too loud but besides that it was pretty comfortable. I tried to get some shut eye just so I wouldn't be so jet lagged when I got there. I wanted to get settled as soon as possible so I could really enjoy everything. When I started planning I was just going to stay in a hotel, but then I realized I much rather stay in one of those beautiful homes. So I rented an empty house for the next few months, it came fully furnished which was great and it was really close to everything. Did I mention it looked like something out of a movie? **(Picture on my profile). **It was a little big for just me, but I didn't care it was just way to gorgeous to pass up.

After I rented a car I made my way through town and to my new house. I parked in the drive way and took a look around out the neighborhood. You'd never find anything like this in new york. Heck you wouldn't even find real grass in New York. I noticed my neighbors on the left were an adorable family playing in the front yard. They had kids! and they looked so precious! Then there was the neighbor on the right...I couldn't tell how many people lived there but I could tell that the greek god hauling tools out of the back of his truck was delicious looking.

I don't know how long I stood there staring but it must have been long enough to get noticed. The greek god turned to look at me, after staring for a moment he smiled and adorable crooked grin and tipped his hat. I swear a part of me died right there and then, he walked back inside of the house and a part of me wanted to scream "Don't go!" but I didn't exactly want to start my time out here as the crazy lady.

i touched my hand to my cheek just feeling the heat from my damn blush. "Get yourself together Bella!" I muttered to myself. I walked inside my house and instantly felt calmer just from the look of it. Have you ever seen something and it just looked homey? That's how this was, you walked in and instantly felt like you could cuddle up with some coco and watch a movie. It was spectacular.

Besides my clothes and other small things that I brought with me on the plane, all of my stuff was shipped here before hand and was placed in side by my real estate agent. I quickly got to work on getting everything set up and put away, by the time i was done two hours had gone by and I was flushed and as red as a tomato. I was going to take a quick shower but a knock on the door interrupted me on my way there.

I opened the door and almost died at the cuteness. There standing in front of me was a short pixie like women holding an adorable little girl on one hip and a pie in the other hand. "Hello.." I drew out at the pair.

The pixie woman brightened instantly and said quickly "Hi! we are your neighbors and me and Ellie here just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood, I'm Alice, and this is Ellie, my husband Jasper is at home, and I hope you like cherry pie I thought it was a safe bet." She managed to say this all in one breath and I had to take a breath myself just because it looked painful.

I looked wide at her and finally spoke. "Well Hi..um thank you I love cherry thank you!" She smiled happily and re adjusted the baby on her hip. Then the pixie Alice began again. "Oh you are just going to love it here! I have so many people to introduce you too, there is my husband of course and then Carlisle and Esme, and Emmet and his wife..OH! and Edward! Oh you will just love Edward! He lives right next to you, he owns his own ranch total cowboy!" She laughed lightly

I tried as best as I could to take in everything that she was quickly telling me, the look on my face must of indicated that because she suddenly shook her head and laughed. "I'm sorry..I know I can be a bit much..my husband warns me that I come off a little strong. I'm just soo excited to have someone new, we haven't had anyone new in so long..and I know this might sound weird but I just know we are going to be the best of friends!"

Nodding my head I smiled along with her, she seemed so nice and a new friend would be good. I shook my head "Don't worry about it, I think we will be great friends too!" I reached out and took the pie from her and offered her a drink inside, she politely declined.

"I would, but I should get home and start on dinner for jasper but maybe another time! Oh before I go if you need any help with the house or anything like that just call me...or on second thought you should call my brother Edward! He's so good with house stuff if you need anything just go right next door and knock!" she said excitedly.

We said out goodbyes and I placed the pie on my kitchen counter, I suddenly felt exhausted from todays events and decided to just go straight to sleep. I went upstairs and changed into my sleep clothes and something out of the side window caught my eye. There was Edward in his back yard laying on the grass staring up at the stars with a giant labrador laying right next to him. I smiled at how simple special that moment seemed to him. People here were much more simple..but I felt like their hearts were twice as big.

* * *

**Hellooo again! How do you all like it? Again give me your opinions but have mercy on me, this is my first story, I don't have a beta and I'm trying to get a feel for this writing thing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was a good lenghth. I'm going to try and make it even longer next chapter, also next chapter will introduce Edward more!**

**Please review it would mean a lot! **

**~Ashley **


End file.
